A Tale of Time
by Yami no Kaiba
Summary: Dead Story. Alright, this is the main piece that speaks about my character Cosmic Sailor Jupiter and her Senshi. The first chapter's long and basically pure information, but I promise it picks up in the next ones!
1. Chapter 1 -- Time Incident

Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon - A Tale of Time  
By: Emerald Star  
Chapter 1 - Time Incident  
  
Tsukino Usagi ( Serena ) wakes up late for school ( as usual ). After the fight with Queen Beryl as Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity ( Princess Serena ) she remembers nothing of being a Sailor Scout or the Silver Millennium. The other Sailor Scouts remember nothing as well. Usagi dashes off to school.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Negaverse...  
  
After the last blow from Princess Serenity the crystal of the thought to be defeated Jadeite was cracked, therefore releasing Jadeite from his eternal sleep. He pushed against the crystal and broke it. Still having the knowledge of three of the Sailor Scouts true identities he decided to gather more negative energy to kill them. But he did not know that there were two more Sailor Scouts. With the last of his energy he made a portal to Earth to gather more.  
  
The next day at Crossroads Junior High School...  
  
Usagi daydreams about being a star (ironic, ne?). Then, quite suddenly, there are screams heard in the next room were Naru is taking art classes in room four. The whole room is disturbed and Mrs. Sakurada tells the kids to stay there well she checks what happened. Then the girls and boys hear Mrs. Sakurada scream. The girls and boys all start for the door but Luna jumps through the window and gets Usagi's attention.  
  
"Usagi don't go over there!", say's Luna.  
  
Then Usagi hears the screams of her classmates.  
  
"Luna's talking, there are screams in the next room?! Oh, I know, I'm still sleeping! ( mumble ) I knew I shouldn't have eaten that last piece of mom's lemon pie. (end mumbling) Ok, Usagi, lets wake up here."  
  
"No, Usagi, you are not dreaming. This is for REAL and Jadeite's new yoma is in the next room!"  
  
"Yoma?! Jadeite?! What the HELL is THAT!!??  
  
"There's no other way. I'll have to revive the Sailor Scouts. Luna Mind Meld!"  
  
All of a sudden a beam of golden light comes from Luna's crescent moon and makes Usagi's crescent moon come forth. Usagi's memories from being Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity come back like a wave sweeping over her.  
  
Luna jumps up and does a back flip in the air and Usagi's henshin brooch and Crescent Moon Wand comes out of her Lunar Space Pocket.  
  
Usagi puts on her brooch and shouts, "Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!" Usagi does her customary change to Sailor Moon from the first series of Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon.  
  
"Alright, Luna. NOW can I go into the next room?", whines Usagi.  
  
"Yes, Sailor Moon. But while you are killing the yoma I shall revive all the Sailor Senshi starting with Sailor Mercury," says Luna on her way out the door heading for Ami's computer class.  
  
Sailor Moon moves towards the next room and opens the door. There's a big spider web in the middle of the room. On it are classmates and teachers all rolled up like a butterfly in a cocoon. In the center of the web was a half spider, half-human creature (obviously the yoma).  
  
"Arachnid!", screams the yoma. "And who might you be?"  
  
"School is a place for education and enlightenment, but you're taking the time for study away from these people! I fight for the right to have a yoma-free study period, and preferably teacher free as well! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"  
  
"Not impressed. Take this!", the yoma then opens its mouth and this sticky webbing comes out and wraps around Sailor Moon's legs and makes her trip. It keeps wrapping itself around while it slowly but steadily makes its way higher up her body.  
  
Meanwhile, at Ami's computer class...  
  
Luna arrives at Ami's computer class on the other side of room four. Luna spies Makoto in the room to. Their teacher had walked to room four to get some art supplies five minutes ago and hadn't come back yet. Most of the kids had gone over to room four to see what had happened and had not come back. So, there where five kids left, including Ami and Makoto.  
  
"Come on, Ami, Makoto, lets go to room four to see what happened to everyone," said Yui.  
  
"No, I have so much homework to type up," said Ami.  
  
"I would go, but I have to finish this paper for Algebra," said Makoto.  
  
"Fine, me, Juni, and Reika will go alone," said Yui.  
  
"Yui, it should be Juni, Reika, and I, not me, Juni, and Reika," said Ami.  
  
"So what? Come on, Reika, Juni, lets go!"  
  
They walked out of the classroom and Luna walks in.  
  
"Okay, lets make this quick. Luna Mind Meld!" says Luna, and in a repeat of what happened to Usagi, her crescent moon emits a beam of golden light and splits so that one beam hits Ami's forehead and the other hits Makoto's forehead. Their respective planets symbol emerges as they remember the past year that everyone in the entire world forgot about.  
  
"Ok, Sailor Senshi! Sailor Moon is in room four. Go help her and be careful!"  
  
"Jupiter Power, Make-Up!" Makoto shouts this and does her customary change from the first series of Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon and henshi into the Warrior of Warriors, and wielder of the power of lightning and thunder, Sailor Jupiter!  
  
"Mercury Power, Make-Up!" Ami yells this and doing her customary change from the first series of Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon and henshi into the Fighter of Ice, the brainiac Sailor Mercury!  
  
They rush out of the room and into the hall. "Hold it," says Sailor Mercury to Sailor Jupiter. "I'll check with my computer to see what is going on in there." She reaches behind her back and takes out a small blue, or at least seemed to be, compact with the symbol of the planet Mercury on it. She turns on her VR goggles with a twist of her right earring. "Ok, at least my VR goggles still work."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well, considering the time we've been out of action, are equipment might not work." Sailor Mercury said logically.  
  
"So what? It worked after a thousand years didn't it?"  
  
"True, but my mini computer isn't working." Sailor Mercury said in a soft voice.  
  
"Probably because it short circuited after that last attack you took by those Doom and Gloom Girls."  
  
Immediately after this was said they heard Usagi scream from inside the room. They had been so caught up in the conversation that they forgot about why they were there.  
  
In the near future in Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon R Part II after English episode #61, Naughty 'N' Nice or Japanese Episode #68, Chibi-Usa wo mamore! 10 senshi daigekisen! Roughly translated to, Protect Chibi-Usa! The Fierce Battle Between the 10 Warriors!...  
  
Wiseman visits Rubeus, the red haired man that plagues the future Sailor Senshi, who came back to the past to capture Chibi-Usa, a smaller version of Usagi who also comes from the future.  
  
"Rubeus, I have found out that there was a man named Jadeite who survived the Sailor Senshi of the past. I want you to go farther back in time to the past and help him destroy the Sailor Senshi!"  
  
"Yes, Wiseman, I shall do as you command. But, what do I do if he wins?"  
  
"Destroy him." The Wiseman laughs in a purely evil way.  
  
"Your wish is my command." With that Wiseman disappears back to the future.  
  
Rubeus confronts the four sisters. "We are going back into the past some more. Come."  
  
With that the spaceship disappears.  
  
Chibi-Usa is walking back home after the battle leaving the Sailor Senshi behind her. Suddenly she falls to her knees in pain. She glimpses her hands and does a double take...They're TRANSPARENT! "PUU!!" Chibi-Usa screams and a portal opens in front of her and inside is Sailor Pluto, urging her in.  
  
"Hurry, Chibi-Usa-chan! Before you cease to exist!" Chibi-Usa gets up and runs into the portal just before Tokyo and all it's inhabitants ceased to exist. Fortunately the Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, Luna, and Artemis, had a portal open in front of them as well and were pushed in by Sailor Pluto.  
  
On the Time Plane...  
  
"Thank the goddess I got you all here," says Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Where are we? Who are you? What HAPPENED to Tokyo?!" Screamed Sailor Moon.  
  
"Calm down Sailor Moon, I shall answer your questions and more. You are currently on the Plane of Time where time goes as fast or as slow as I wish. I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of the time gate."  
  
At this last announcement Luna and Artemis are shocked.  
  
"What happened is the Dark Moon Family went to the past to help Jadeite when he was alone. You must go to the past and stop him, or this will be our future," with that she waves her staff (oddly shaped like a giant key) and immediately a rift opened in the blackness to show the devastation of Earth.  
  
"How could this happen?" whispered Sailor Mars as she stared at the broken and abandoned buildings.  
  
"All those people..." whispered Sailor Venus as she looked at all the skeletons thrown around like trash.  
  
"With the death of the Sailor Senshi and Jadeite, who the Dark Moon Family killed after he had served his purpose, they left to the future to see what had happened. Consequently, since the Dark Moon's inhabitants had come from Earth they were killed when they left the past the way it was. With Sailor Moon and her Senshi dead no one was left to defend Earth from Ail and Ann. Not being able to see what they were doing they drained everyone and everything of its life energy, feeding it to their Doom Tree. When no energy was left they left this Solar System. Latter the Silence came. Without the help of the other Sailor Senshi Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were destroyed. With out Sailor Moon's help Sailor Saturn never awakened and unleashed the awesome power of the Faro and she died. Faro unleashed the silence and here is the future. I myself barely escaped destruction by fleeing into the Plane of Time. But since there was no future I aged too rapidly and died."  
  
"Chibi-Usa-chan, being of the future, was never born. Chibi-Usa-chan,"  
  
"Yes, Puu?"  
  
"I was given this to give to you incase of an emergency." With that Sailor Pluto hands Chibi-Usa the brooch she wares in Sailor Moon S. "Now say 'Moon Prism Power, Make-Up' to transform."  
  
"Moon Prism Power, MAKE-UP!" Chibi-Usa does her customary henshin from Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon S.  
  
"While in the past you must NOT kill Jadeite. Now go." With this Sailor Pluto turns and opens the gates of time. The Sailor Senshi, including there new member, Sailor Chibi Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Luna, and Artemis pass through.  
  
End of Chapter 1. Please give me a review!  



	2. Chapter 2 -- The Past's Beginning

Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon - A Tale of Time  
By: Emerald StarbrChapter 2-The Past's Beginning  
(Sailor Chibi Moon reveals a secret!)  
  
The minute they walked through, they found themselves in the mist of battle. Particularly Sailor Mercury's Shabon Spray.   
  
The mist lifted to reveal two groups of Sailor Senshi, one Sailor Chibi Moon, two Tuxedo Kamen, one Jadeite, and the four Black Moon Sisters.  
  
"I am Sailor Mercury!" "Sailor Venus!" "Sailor Moon!" "Sailor Mars!" "Sailor Jupiter!" "In the name of the moon and the future, we will punish you!" the Sailor Senshi of the future cried.  
  
"I am Sailor Chibi Moon! In the name of the future Earth, Moon, and Sun Kingdoms, Crystal Tokyo, and my life, I will punish you!" Sailor Chibi Moon took off the brooch on her chest and looked at it for a second then smiled and turned it so that the front was facing her and the back facing forward to show a whole new design on the back. It had a crescent moon with the Earth right under it and a shining Sun off to the side of the Earth in a field of black with little white dots representing far off stars. She closed her eyes and held it up in the air. "Cosmic Earth, Moon, and Sun Power, Make-Up!"  
  
With this a new transformation envelops Sailor Chibi Moon. Sparkling waves (if you have seen the beginning of Sailor Moon S it looks exactly like the rainbow with the butterflies in it, with the butterflies looking like specks of dust) that barely resembles ribbons wrap around her. They look like the twinkling stars in the heavens. A bright light shines from them as they solidify to form the regular armor of a Sailor Senshi. It looks like everything had changed. Where it should have been white, it was the brightest shade of gold ever seen! Where it should have been pink was now reflective silver! Her bows and the jewels in her hair that used to be red, is now the yellow color that is made by a flame. There was also a cape around her shoulders that went down to her knees and was a beautiful shade of lavender. Her tiara was the same but the jewel had disappeared and in its place was a full star that kept alternating between silver, yellow, and lavender. "Here I am, the Cosmic Senshi of the 3 Kingdoms, Cosmic Sailor Earth, Moon, and Sun!"  
  
Both Sailor Moons and both Tuxedo Kamens watched the transformation in awe as they feel a new power surging in their veins. Both Sailor Moons look at each other and nod. "COSMIC MOON POWER, MAKE-UP!" they scream out in unison. The same transformation as that of Cosmic Sailor Earth, Moon, and Sun takes place and where it should have been white was now the bright gold of that of Cosmic Sailor Earth, Moon, and Sun. Where it had been blue and red just a few moments before was now reflective silver. The tiara was still there but the jewel had disappeared and was now replaced by a full silver star. They both were holding the Moon Tier from Sailor Stars with the bottom extended to look like a staff. "Here we are," started off the Cosmic Sailor Moon from the future. "Newly powered up and ready to fight," finished Cosmic Sailor Moon of the past. "COSMIC SAILOR MOON!" they cried out together.  
  
"COSMIC EARTH PLANET POWER! (I didn't put make-up on the end because he is a boy and doesn't wear make-up so instead of make-up I put Planet into the equation like what the outer senshi say) " There was a brief flash of light as they both turned to Prince Darien and then the same waves enveloped them as well. When the transformation was complete the armor had turned the color of lavender, Earth's royal color. Their sword's came out of their sheathes and the handles turned lavender while on the pummels a fist sized opal was clamped down tight. The opal's looked dull until the men grasped the handle. In a bright flare of light the opal's exploded into an iridescent stone. "COSMIC SAILOR EARTH!" they cried out in unison.  
  
Severely outnumbered, the four sisters and Jadeite called 13 yoma out to fight one Sailor Senshi each and disappeared into a black portal that was opened by Jadeite.  
  
A female voice rises from the top of a building off to the right side of the Sailor Senshi. "DAMN IT! You drove Jadeite off!" A figure in a Sailor fuku like Jupiter's jumped down from the roof. "I almost had the asshole!" The girl's fuku was slightly different then Jupiter's by one color variation. Where it was supposed to be white was now the gold of a Cosmic Sailor Senshi. Instead of a high pony tail it was tied at the nap of her neck by a thin green ribbon finished off with a bow. Her hair fell to her ankles and in the center of her tiara was a full green star. Some how, by some magic, her tiara cast a shadow over her eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" asks the bewildered Senshi from both times.  
  
If they could have seen, there would have been disgust written in her eyes, but since they couldn't they heard the sarcasm in her voice instead. "I'm Mickey Mouse, here to entertain you."  
  
"Really?" asked both Cosmic Sailor Moon's.  
  
"No you BAKA'S! I'm Cosmic Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
Then the yomas, who had been completely confused at the sight of another Senshi, attacked with a frenzy.  
  
The new Senshi twisted her right hand behind her back and came back with a pen that looked oddly like the Transformation Pen of Sailor Moon's (You know, the one that changes her into anything she asks?) . The only difference was that it had a gold outer casing and an emerald jewel on top. "Moon Power!" She threw it up into the air where it spun once and dazzling sparkle dust covered it in a big cloud. "Morph into the Silence Glaive of Sailor Saturn!" As she asked, so shall it be. The cloud of dust straightened length wise and grew longer vertically and became skinny. Suddenly the dust dissipated to reveal the weapon of Saturn and the weapon plopped lightly into her outstretched hands. With a few twirls that showed her mastery of the weapon she got down into a fighting stance.  
  
During this the other Senshi had paired off with there counter parts to attack two of the yoma at once. This unfortunately left Cosmic Sailor E.M.S. (Short for Earth, Moon, and Sun) to fight a yoma alone.  
  
"SOLAR PROMINENCE!" With this a blinding flash of light erupted from Cosmic Sailor E.M.S.'s outstretched hands, only to blind the attacker unfortunately. The eyes of the yoma reacted to the increase of light faster then usual, allowing it to be spared from blindness. Cosmic Sailor E.M.S.'s eyes were not that lucky, with no protection from the increased light her retina's were damaged, causing her to scream out in pain. Loosing focus, her eyes dimmed.  
  
Before the yoma could hit her though, Cosmic Sailor Jupiter ran over scooped her up, bundling her legs beneath her and jumping onto the roof of a near by building almost as if she could fly. She shook her head at the little girl and said, in a soft, almost motherly voice, "silly, you should have turned on your screen first, here, just think of a screen over you eyes that protects them from harsh light and cover's your eyes so that no one can see them." After a little while the little girls tiara star flared to life, emanating a dark shroud over the upper part of her face. "That's better, now think it away so I can heal your eyes." With that the shroud disappeared. Cosmic Sailor Jupiter placed her hands over the girls eyes and concentrated. Her hands emitted a purplish aura that soon left purple sparkles that covered the little girls upper face. In a moment the eyes refocused on the lady in front of her. "There now, that's better."  
  
"H...How?" asked Cosmic Sailor E.M.S. in a cracking voice.  
  
"A little thing I picked up from Sailor Saturn. Now, lets get that piece of shit for this! Turn on your screen!" With that Cosmic Sailor Jupiter fell from the roof and seemed to hit the ground with a light tap. She turned around to see Sailor E.M.S. looking down the 4 story building with her eyes looking at Cosmic Sailor Jupiter unbelievingly. "Don't worry, I'll deliver you safely!" With that Cosmic Sailor E.M.S. closed her eyes and stepped off.  
  
Cosmic Sailor E.M.S. started to speed up, only to start slowing down. In a few seconds she was on the ground. She peeked out and opened her eyes to see Cosmic Sailor Jupiter using the Glaive to cut at the monster that had been her opponent. She rushed forward and started to jump, only to stop to a halt as she saw Cosmic Sailor Jupiter start powering up. "Who's this Sailor Saturn that she keeps talking about?", was the thought that went through her head.  
  
"DEATH RIBBON REVOLUTION!" Dozens of little black ribbons that were as sharp on the edges as could be thought possible started erupting from the tip of the Silence Glaive and shooting out towards the yoma. They started cutting up the yoma and continued until the yoma turned into dust.  
  
"Well, whoever this Sailor Saturn is, she must be really powerful," thought Cosmic Sailor E.M.S..  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter staggered as her legs gave out and for a brief moment the shadow over her eyes left to reveal very pretty blue eyes that were a light blue with dark blue rings on the outside. For the briefest of moments Cosmic Sailor E.M.S. looked into the eyes of her savior only to see a very tired and sad soul. There was also pain so deep that she wondered how the girl could still be nice. Another thing she saw was wisdom and something she couldn't place but it made a shiver as if she was cold. The next thing she new, the dark shadow was back over the girl's face.  
  
*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter leaned against the Silence Glaive and struggled to her feet. There was sweat on her face and she was breathing hard. She looked around her to see the other senshi getting pounded by the yomas. The only senshi not fighting were her and the little one she had saved.  
  
"There gonna be beat," she thought. Her mind went through the long list of attacks she had to see if any would help. One stood out from the others but she would have to do something to negate the effects on the rest of the senshi. They didn't know of any of the equipment at there disposal.  
  
"REGROUP!!!" she yelled in the loudest voice she could and started stepping back. She reached the end of the street as all the other senshi gathered around.  
  
"Ok, I got an attack that would probably get rid of most of these things but you guys have to turn on your screens and hearing defenses. Cosmic Sailor Earth, Moon, and Sun, I'm going to need your attack if we are to pull this off. Alright, think of a screen over you eyes that protects them from harsh light and cover's your eyes so that no one can see them." The tiara jewels of all the senshi flared to life and dark shadows covered all there faces. "Now, think of a thin but sound proof wall before the openings of your ears." The air shimmered around there ears. I:: Ok, now Cosmic Sailor Earth, Moon, and Sun, use your prominence attack, ::/I the thought appeared in the young girls head and she could have sworn that she had heard Cosmic Sailor Jupiter tell her out right but the older girl's mouth had not opened.  
  
"SOLAR PROMINENCE!" Again the bright flash happened, only this time it didn't hurt any of the Sailor Scout's eyes and the cats who were hidden in the folds of the capes from Cosmic Sailor Earth.  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter stepped forward and put her right arm out, palm up. "THUNDER," with this two miniature storm clouds started to form above her palm. "SPHERE!" A bubble of a clear substance formed around the storm clouds, when the sphere was totally formed she chucked the sphere at the blind group of yomas.  
  
The sphere hit the ground in the middle of the group and split. A very LOUD crash of thunder erupted from the sphere and threw the yomas every were. Dust filled the air and when it dissipated there was a small crater in the concrete where the sphere had been. Also, one yoma was left but very battered, leaving the rest of the yomas vaporized.  
  
"Ok, Cosmic Sailor Moon, your turn," said Cosmic Sailor Jupiter as she jumped up on to a roof top and leaped away.  
  
"Wow! Oh, ok," with that the older Cosmic Sailor Moon took out her moon scepter and started her regular attack. "MOON PRINCESS HALATION!" With that the regular beam came out only the beam was VERY strong.  
  
*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*  
  
Arigato for reading this! Also, thanks to anyone who reviewed this stuff! I'm not posting Chapter 3 here till I get 15 reviews people!  
  
Emerald Star ^_^  



	3. Chapter 3 -- Rubeus's New Orders

Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon - A Tale of Time  
By: Emerald Star  
Chapter 3 - Rubeus's new orders  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter sighed as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop to get over to the park. "Those guy's are so inexperienced," she thought to herself as she approached the park from an eastern direction. Once there she stopped and looked up at the sky. "When I get home, I'm taking out my telescope to try to find Jupiter after a run and a refreshing shower. I definitely need to get into shape in this life," she thought as she flexed her soar muscles. In this life, she was a lazy academic achiever in grade eight in Junior High School. She was so caught up in books and learning she didn't really care about her appearance. "The way things change," she thought happily. In her last life she was the total opposite, being as careful as possible to make sure she looked good and not caring at all about books but more interested in martial arts and acrobatics. After all, weren't the Mercurians the studious ones? Ah, how things did change with time.  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter winced as she felt a sting of pain from her right shoulder. She carefully picked up the flap of the cowl with her left hand and studied the wound. It was shallow but bleeding. Somehow that yoma she had been fighting in single combat had sliced her with its long, sharp nails. The wound was probably infected with a painkiller substance that was on the nails so the wound would continue to bleed without her knowing. Hopefully a poison hadn't been introduced into her system. Although she had watched Sailor Saturn heal another person once, there seemed to be a different way of healing yourself then healing another.  
  
"Looks like I'll have to wait on that run, I might jar something, plus I think I did enough exercise today. So, I'll take the shower first and clean the wound and bandage it after. Then I'll get the telescope out and look for Jupiter. I'll take a run in the morning before school." Her eyes widened suddenly. "Damn! I still have to do that English book report on that stupid cereal box! Not to mention that Algebra test I have to study for! This so sucks. Ok, ok, lets see...the book report isn't due till next week Friday and I've already read the book, which is more then I can say for others in the class, so I'll do my studying for the test on the bus and I'll maybe type the summary tonight between the viewing and the bath." She suddenly looked up and around and found that she was in the middle of the park she had been heading for. She looked for anyone that might be around and saw nothing.  
  
Just her luck, right place, right time. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body and put her hands, palms face down an inch away from her body. Her legs were a little apart as well as she started to harness the energy she would need...  
  
*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---  
  
A man with bright red hair and baggy brown trousers and a green tunic with a small medallion around his neck is staring at a hologram of a place made entirely of crystal. "Soon," he said in a whisper, "soon our job here will be complete. Already those Senshi brats are weakening." His voice rose, "Computer, show recording of fight number 3,058 from beginning."  
  
The hologram disappeared and was replaced with another. It showed the four sisters and Jadeite fighting the Senshi. After a few wounds that were not serious, the Senshi in blue stepped forward and started collecting energy, with a spin the energy sphere was larger and denser. "SHABON SPRAY!" the girl released the attack and a thick fog covered the ground. A sudden flash of light in the fog stayed there for about three minutes and then blinked out.  
  
The man frowned and then shock slowly slipped onto his face as the fog lifted. There, three shapes started to solidify into true images of three groups. One group was the Senshi that had been a little cut up and a second was the four sisters and Jadeite. The third group, however, were the Senshi they had left in the very soon future and then he noticed that they had also brought the neo-princess. "Computer, pause recording." A time jump, it had to be! But, there wasn't anyone he knew about that would help the Senshi... except another Senshi! His eyes narrowed. "Pluto," he hissed out. She was the only Senshi known for her mysteriousness, except for Saturn, and ability to manipulate time. No one knew what side she truly was on.  
  
"Computer, fast forward." The hologram fast-forwarded through a couple of power ups of Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and the neo-princess. Also, it fast-forwarded through the release of the yoma's and retreat of the four sisters and Jadeite. "Computer, slow down to regular time and focus on the neo-princess and her opponent." The hologram slowed down and showed Cosmic Sailor E.M.S. unleashing her power and blinding herself. Then as Cosmic Sailor E.M.S.'s opponent was about to nock her out, a green and gold blur crossed the screen and hesitated around the area of Cosmic Sailor E.M.S. and then bounded away up to the top of a four story building. After about a minute the green and gold blur came down from the building. "Computer, try to clear up the image and focus on the person in green and gold." The hologram slowed down and went frame by frame so now the guy named Rubeus could see a girl that looked like Sailor Jupiter but instead of the main white she had gold. Also, in the middle of the pink bow on her chest was a gold sphere with eight green stars. "Computer, during the fighting did any of the Sailor Jupiter's power up?"  
  
(In a monotone voice coming from the speakers) "Negative, both Sailor Jupiter's are accounted for during this period of time." The hologram zoomed out and showed the whole battleground. In the background were two Sailor Jupiter's. One was attacking just to distract their opponent and the other was powering up her lightning attack.  
  
"Computer, continue play and focus on the one wearing green and gold." The girl pauses and looks up at the top of the building, "Don't worry, I'll deliver you safely!" She waits till Cosmic Sailor E.M.S. is on the ground safely and then starts to run at the yoma that had been E.M.S.'s opponent and starts engaging in hand to hand combat. Then the girl sliced at the yoma with the sharp point of her staff and then jumped back. Before she jumped back she looked behind her to make sure there was no one there and during this the yoma slashed her right shoulder as the cowl flapped up as she crouched down for the jump. The cowl settled back down as she landed and started to power up. "DEATH RIBBON REVOLUTION!" Dozens of little black ribbons that were as sharp on the edges as could be thought possible started erupting from the tip of the staff and shooting out towards the yoma. They started cutting up the yoma and continued until the yoma turned into dust.  
  
The girl staggered and leaned against the staff. For a moment the black visor that had clouded her upper face disappeared. "Computer, pause recording and enlarge the picture of the girl." The hologram zoomed in on the girl. "Computer, use the link we have to the Royal Library of Crystal Tokyo and find out who it is." The picture was outlined and the rest of the hologram dissolved. The outlined image shrank down and was moved to the left of the screen as a little window opened on the right and a whole lot of pictures of people's faces flashed by. A picture showed up of the exact same person and stayed there.  
  
(In the monotone voice again) "Cosmic Sailor Jupiter, Captain in the Royal Moon Guard during the Silver Millennium."  
  
"Any other information?"  
  
"Cosmic Sailor Jupiter broke the only rule of the Cosmic Senshi by swearing aliegence to the Moon Kingdom at the time she was initiated to the Royal Moon Guard."  
  
"What was the rule?"  
  
"Thou shall not take sides in war unless called upon to do so."  
  
"Punishment?"  
  
"She was brought before the Counsel of Nine that runs this galaxy. Punishment... Is in highly coded file."  
  
"Computer, start decoding the file."  
  
Warning bells clang in the background as red lights flashed on and off.  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
Cooan came creaning out of one of the five mirrors installed around the perimeter of the room and stopped in a screeching halt before Rubeus. "Rubeus, we have a major problem! A high amount of energy is forming in a park on the ground!"  
  
"How high?"  
  
Cooan's eyes widened, "That's the thing! The power reading is off the chart!"  
  
"WHAT?!!"  
  
For a moment the air in the center of the chamber shivered as the hologram disappeared and the figure of the Wiseman came into being floating in the air.  
  
"Rubeus! What's going on?! One moment we had control over a crystal point in the future and suddenly a green and gold light flashed and nothing was left of the strong hold!"  
  
"Wiseman, it would seem a very powerful foe has emerged in this time period. A Cosmic Sailor Senshi."  
  
"Hmm... find her! I must meditate over this new problem. I have a feeling she could be very useful if persuaded to help us..."  
  
"What shall I do if we find where she is?"  
  
"Seize her, with any means necessary, but seize her alive and restrain her." His eyes blazed a sullen red under the hood of his cloak. "Yes, she may come in handy. Also find out as much as possible from the Royal Library of Crystal Tokyo about her. Rubeus, I entrust this task to you, leave the rest of the Sailor Senshi to the four sisters."  
  
"Yes, Wiseman, but I must also inform you, it would seem those rotten Sailor Senshi from the near future have followed us back in time to help their younger selves."  
  
For a moment the Wiseman stared into his crystal ball. "I care not, if this new Senshi can be persuaded to help us, they shall be whipped out!"  
  
"Then I shall get right on it, Wiseman." With that Rubeus bowed low to Wiseman. The air shimmered in the middle of the room and the original hologram of Crystal Tokyo came back into being.  
  
Just then, Bertie came running through another of the five mirrors. "Rubeus! Were detecting a teleport beam from the surrounding vicinity of that high energy power!"  
  
"I'm going to investigate this," Rubeus said, "this person just might be that new Senshi."  
  
*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---  
  
...to create a teleport beam to get her the fuck away from this place and back home. ::It's not home, home is gone.:: True, home was now a desolate gas giant that didn't even have a single life form on it. That was her true home, her home planet.  
  
For a moment the energy she was gathering fluxed as her thoughts wondered. ::Damn, at this rate I'll be late for dinner!!::  
  
So intent on her own thoughts, Cosmic Sailor Jupiter didn't even feel the dark energy that just appeared in the park behind her in the air. ::IThis is going to be easy! She doesn't even know I'm here!/I:: With that in mind he forms his Fire Multi Sphere (NOTE: This is probably not the true name of his attack, but I had to call it something! It's the attack with all those really small balls of dark energy.) Attack between his hands. Once formed, he pushes his hands outward, literally pushing the little spheres at the Senshi's back.  
  
"SAILOR TELEPORT!!" With that a column of alternating green and gold energy formed around her. As she started to feed the collected energy into the teleport beam, small rocks in a circle with a diameter of 6 feet started to lift off the ground and shatter into dust particles. The hair in her low ponytail started to lift vertical and spread apart a little, when the red dark energy cut into her armor and exploded atop of the skin on her back.  
  
Her back arched and her head snapped up "AAAAAHHHHH!!" she screamed in a very high pitch as she flew forward 8 feet to fall sprawled on the ground face down in the dirt, her back bleeding from the near explosions.  
  
"Ouch," Rubeus laughed sarcastically.  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter struggled to her hands and knees. "You freakin' piece of shit!" She paused and stood up and twirled around to face Rubeus. "I don't know who you are, but you attacked me. Plus, you attacked me like a coward. Your dead MEAT!!"  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter placed her hands in a cupped position above her head. "DEEP," streams of water appeared out of no where and started circling around her higher and higher till they collected into a sphere about the size of her head with a ring around it above her hands. "SUBMERGE!!" with her right hand she threw the sphere of water right in the direction of where Rubeus was levitating. As it neared, it stayed close to the ground, doubling in size till the very last second when it jumped up into the air and headed straight at Rubeus.  
  
Rubeus waved his hand and a dark energy shield surrounded him. The minute the attack hit the shield it shorted out. Needless to say, Rubeus took confidence in the failed attack.  
  
Rubeus smirked, then frowned as Cosmic Sailor Jupiter burst out laughing. "Oh, this is going to be a fun little skirmish!" she shouted at him.  
  
"Soon you'll be before my master and you won't be so happy! I'll enjoy watching you beg him for mercy!!"  
  
"Really? And who's gonna take me to him? You?" She burst into another fit of laughter.  
  
"I will soon know all about you, Cosmic Sailor Jupiter."  
  
"Are we going to stand here all night? If so I'll run over to the store across the street and buy something to drink, although they probably don't take foreign currency, or do they? By the way, I don't believe I got your name."  
  
"I'm Rubeus, loyal servant of the Nega-Moon," with that he powered up his Fire Multi Sphere Attack and started attacking Cosmic Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter's eyes snapped wider and a black energy field materialized in front of her. The attack hit the field and splashed across it. Her eyes went back to a look that made her seem lazy.  
  
"Come on! If that's the best you can do, I see why you're after the Ginzuishou!"  
  
BEEP! BEEP!  
  
A huge sweat drop formed on Cosmic Sailor Jupiter's forehead. For a moment her eyes slid to look behind her.  
  
::That's my communicator acting up! Why is it doing that? It shouldn't be doing that! No one's alive with a communicator on that frequency!::  
  
Her mind else where, Cosmic Sailor Jupiter wasn't able to dodge the kick Rubeus threw at her. She sailed through the air for a few seconds till a convenient tree stopped her flight. Getting up, she lost control of her pent up rage at being tossed around like a rag doll.  
  
Her eyes glazed over and her head snapped up as her right hand went straight up and her hand opened into a flat palm.  
  
"SWORD OF THE SOLAR SYSTEM! COME TO MY HAND!"  
  
*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---  
  
Emerald Star: Now, to end the chapter...  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter: What?! That's it?!  
  
Emerald Star: Well, ya, basically...  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter: Nooooooooo! You can't do this to me!  
*Cosmic Sailor Jupiter gets behind Emerald Star and pushes her into the chair*  
Type, damn you, or you'll never see the light of day again!  
  
Emerald Star: Eep!  
*Starts typing as fast as possible.*  
[Wait a minute... If I prolong this long enough, she won't let me go to school either...] *smirks evilly*  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter: I know what your thinking! You'd still have to go to school!  
  
Emerald Star: Aww, shoot. [Now how did she know that?]  
  
The end... For now! Tune in next time for. . .  
  
Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon - A Tale of Time  
Chapter 4 - The Prophecy  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Confused yet? All right, I'll spell it out for all of ya that haven't figured it out yet. During the first chapter, the scene where they we're in a fight with the arachnid yoma, that was there to basically tell you that Jadeite was roaming around out there, the first Sailor Mercury's mini-computer is broken, and that Luna and Artemis were going around and reviving the Inner Senshi. When the Senshi from the future were plopped into the past, it had been three weeks from that period of time.  
  
Wondering why Pluto was talking so glibly about the future? You'll find out later why.  
  
Wondering why Cosmic Sailor Jupiter can use the Outer Senshi power's? Well, you'll find that out in Chapter 5.  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this Chapter up, considering I already had it typed out, but I REALLY didn't like my previous ending to this chapter and redid it. Ja ne!  



	4. Chapter 4 -- The Prophecy

Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon -  
A Tale of Time  
Chapter 4 - The Prophecy  
By: Emerald Star  
  
Authors notes: As you might have guessed from my earlier chapters, I use EXTREME foul language in a lot of my fighting scenes and at other appropriate times. This chapter is full of cuss words, so you've been warned! As Son Goku and Yaten would say, "Bye-Bye."  
  
*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---  
  
"SWORD OF THE SOLAR SYSTEM! COME TO MY HAND!"  
  
*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---  
  
Powerful gusts of winds came from the North, Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, West, and Northwest. They met with Cosmic Sailor Jupiter at the center and spun upwards, swirling around the girl, pulling dust and leaves into the swirling vortex. The winds were pulling and tugging chaotically at her hair and clothes.  
  
Energy in Silver, Gold, and Black hues danced in the air above the girls' outstretched hand. Slowly, the energy gradually took the form of a two handed, six foot, bastard sword. Her fingers reassuringly curled around the diamond hilt of the sword, just below the golden cross guard. Her tiara gem suddenly flared a bright green light and disappeared, as Cosmic Sailor Jupiter pointed the swords' black blade at the ground. In it's place was now a full silver star.  
  
For a moment a small memory flashed across her mind as she looked more intently at the sword's hilt and cross bar. There, golden settings for five gems flashed in the light of the sun on the diamond hilt. Flipping the sword over, she noticed five more settings, with her own tiara gem, a star cut emerald, in the pummel setting.  
  
Surprise made her drop her face shields for a second as she noticed for the first time that the sword was feather light in her hand.  
  
Taken aback by her display, Rubeus winked out of being from where he had been in the air and winked back in to being on the ground below his last position.  
  
Remembering where she was and what had possessed her to call this sword back from it's resting place on the moon, she grabbed the hilt with her other hand and moved the sword into a guard position.  
  
Rubeus measured her. "Nice toy. But its only that, a toy against the powers I possess."  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter smiled. "I take it your mother never told you the old saying of 'never underestimate your opponent'." With that, Cosmic Sailor Jupiter raised her blade, and with amazing speed ran at Rubeus. "YYAAAAHHH!"  
  
As the blade nicked his neck, Rubeus teleported behind Cosmic Sailor Jupiter and threw another attack at her back.  
  
"AIIEEEE!" Cosmic Sailor Jupiter was thrown forward by the force of the attack. Her hands convulsed open, the Cosmic Sword slipping from her fingers. When the handle had passed all the way through, the sword blurred out of existence. Hurtling through the air, Cosmic Sailor Jupiter hit a tree trunk, face first with a force that splintered the wood.  
  
Falling backwards, Cosmic Sailor Jupiter's vision blurred at the edges. Trying to focus her eyes through the immense pain she was feeling in her back, she could see Rubeus standing above her.  
  
"Pitiful bitch," he said. "All bark and no bite. Ha, the Wiseman will be pleased none the less." Rubeus started to bend down to pick Cosmic Sailor Jupiter up when a red rose tip scratched the top of his hands.  
  
"Protecting young, pretty girls from bastards like you, Cosmic Sailor Earth!"  
  
"I... I don't need help from an inferior Senshi like you!" Screamed Cosmic Sailor Jupiter as she slowly got to her feet. She was literally red in the face from anger, "COSMIC SWORD, RETURN!" In a bright flash of light the Solar System Sword appeared back in her hand. Gripping it with both hands, she held the sword above her head with the tip pointing towards the clouds. "COSMIC LIGHTNING!" A bolt of lightning 6 inches in diameter strikes the sword, coursing electricity down the handle and into the holder, who grits her teeth against the pain of being electrocuted.  
  
"STRIKE!" She slashes violently down with the blade in the general direction of Rubeus. The lightning forms an arch that grows wider and stronger as it races towards Cosmic Sailor Jupiter's tormentor.  
  
Rubeus swears as he tries to get out of the way in time. Telepathing a message to the ship to teleport him higher, he barely avoids the attack. Instead, he gets hit from behind as Cosmic Sailor Jupiter bashes the pummel of the sword onto his skull, trying to get a solid blow in but only managing a light one.  
  
Meanwhile, Cosmic Sailor Earth is watching with a really confused look on his face. Making a move to help the sword wielding Senshi, he stops as Rubeus again teleports into the air.  
  
"I'll be back, and when I do, you'll wish you hadn't had the guts to do that!" In another phasing, Rubeus is gone.  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter lets the sword fall from her hand a second time and it disappears. Staring at the last spot that the arch villain had been.  
  
After another half minute of silence, Cosmic Sailor Earth (incase you were wondering which one, it's the future one) shifted his weight, jingling a little in his armor. Cosmic Sailor Jupiter whirls around, her arms in the position to send an energy attack at him, her mouth open to shout the words.  
  
"My... A bit jumpy, aren't we?"  
  
"Shut up, asshole. What are you doing here?" Her face shield dropped and her blue-green eyes were narrowed in open hostility.  
  
"Hey, chill out, I was on my way to my house when I was attracted by the commotion."  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter snorted. "Well, as you can see I'm not as weak as your stupid princess. Now get the hell out of here, asshole." She continued to stare at Cosmic Sailor Earth until he turned and left.  
  
Only then did she let herself give in a little to the pain she was experiencing in her back. ::Kami-sama,:: she thought, ::how the hell am I going to explain this to my parents?:: She very slowly and very delicately as possible tried to sit down, and found that in order to do so she had to lean heavily on a thick tree.  
  
::Even worse, how long till this heals? It must look like I got ran over by two semi's.:: She watched as the sun slowly started to sink below the city sky line. ::The sword... so long ago... damn that first priestess of Mars, she was so right. We showed up and only a few years later the whole kingdom's in pieces. Well, I guess its time to follow that damn prophecy of hers now that the sword has been found. I can just barely remember it...::  
  
"Ten stones, ten keepers;  
All with Cosmic power;  
One sealer of the blade;  
Earthen power at her bade;"  
  
"Time distorts beyond control;  
Only one's true bonds can patch the hole;  
Unlike pain shared, pain halfed;  
Power shared is a power's craft;  
  
::Well, that's the usual prophecy gibberish, alright. I'll sort it over tomorrow after a good rest, preferably in my bed and not on my back.:: She went and did exactly that.  
  
*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---  
  
Yea, yea, this one is really late, but hey, what can I say? I'm not getting as many hits on this story that I am in my other currently ongoing fanfic, so I was kinda trying to get more chapters out on that one then this one. Anyway, Please, Please review!! Cosmic Sailor Jupiter is really getting on my case because this fanfic has only one review! So unless you want me to be hacked to pieces and sent to the next dimension, where I can't finish this, REVIEW PLEASE!!  



End file.
